


Global Roundness

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Dominance, Feeding, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Stuffing, Submission, Weight Gain, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: During the infamous duos world wide heist, the two need a way to cool off during the hot French heat during the summer. Maybe stealing an ice cream from an ice cream truck might help!





	Global Roundness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy tummy tuesday!

Some roadrat for today’s tummy Tuesday. Based off the pic where Roadhog steals all the ice cream. Enjoy!

—————————-

“We did it!” Junkrat wheezed as he waddled thought the small door frame with a few jugs of ice cream.

“More like I did it” Roadhog grumbled, carrying the rest of the ice cream in his giant hands.

Junkrat scoffed, “it doesn’t matter who did the bulk of *wheeze* the work. All that matters is that we got our hands on some of the best ice cream in France!” Junkrat cheered.

The infamous Junker duo had been continuing their crime spree all over the world. Now in France the two had some time before planning up for their next big heist. So stealing ice cream from an ice cream truck filled with omnics was one of the easiest things they’ve done in awhile. Besides it was getting extremely hot for them, even though they had spent a lot of time in the scorching heat in the outback. Here there was a way to cool off and they certainly didn’t care how they did it.

A lot had changed over the past year or so. On their journey to civilization outside of Australia the two had actually started a relationship. Of course they tried their best to keep it a secret from their enemies. Besides falling in love and getting worldwide attention for stealing a shit load of cash, Junkrat an Roadhog have certainly done some growing.

More noticeably was Junkrat. You’d think with Roadhog’s massive size and intimidation he’d be the one that people would always look at. Roadhog was still intimidating, packing on tons of muscle carrying the bulk of the duo. Especially since Junkrat was the bulk.

When in the awful conditions of the outback, food was extremely hard to come by. Even if they did manage to get their dirty hands on some grub Junkrat would actually give most of his rations to Roadhog to make sure his bodyguard stayed nice and healthy. Roadhog made sure Junkrat got his fair share of food though.

After leaving Australia to start their world wide heist and bring attention to the problems in Australia, Junkrat found all the luxuries people had and how little they cared for the people trying to survive in the outback. This only fueled his rage against wealth rich suits and besides robbing banks and stealing riches, Junkrat took out his anger to eat the food that was suddenly at his disposal. Soon Junkrat started to become addicted to food, always chomping on something while he worked on plans, fixing up his mechanical limbs, fixing the bike, or just whenever he was relaxing. With this Junkrat of course started to pile on the weight and both didn’t mind it, Roadhog was even glad because Junkrat was starting to get at a healthy weight. But their world wide tour continued, and Junkrats hunger for more than just money and attention grew.

Being Junkrats boyfriend, Roadhog was very supportive and encouraging of his lover’s eating habits. When Junkrat really started to get a big gut though, that’s when Roadhog got a little worried. He’d only be worried for a little bit though, he found it extremely hot of Junkrat to pile on the pounds that quickly. Roadhog liked the idea of not being the only one to have a belly out of the two. Besides, Junkrats gut was very different than Roadhog’s.

Roadhog obviously does the muscle work out of the two and he likes to keep his muscles, he’d always been pretty big so he might as well put on some muscle to balance everything out. Roadhog sported a big round muscle gut that jiggled when it was empty. Beside that it was hard and taut and he couldn’t care less of how his belly felt. Junkrats belly, on the other hand, was just simply lard. Junkrat had no intentions of working out or lifting weights while he ate so much. As a result his already weak muscles started to get covered by a thick layer of fat that jiggled no matter the slightest movement.

To Roadhog’s complete surprise he actually really enjoyed Junkrats belly. It felt nice and squishy and pudgy, sort of like gelatin. Not to mention the rest of Junkrats body also made him look incredibly cute as well. His once pointy features on his face were replaced with round ones. Two round cheeks puffed out as he grew more chins and his neck shrank. Junkrat grew thick and blubbery thighs and a round ass that supported a fairly large gut that hung over his waist. This was also quite useful since the only pictures the public had of Junkrat is when he was thin. No one was expecting someone pushing 500 pounds to be robbing banks and such.

“You barely escaped the heat this time Jamie. You’re getting too slow now. That peg leg isn’t helping much either” Roadhog said, walking up behind Junkrat and pressing his muscle gut against Junkrats soft back.

“I think we could retire early. Live off our riches” Junkrat suggested, kissing Roadhogs arm.

“That’s actually not sounding too bad. I’m not getting any younger and your.... not getting any thinner. I doubt you’ll be able to walk soon enough.” Roadhog said.

“That’s not a bad thing is it? It’d be interesting to see this gut grow that big” Junkrat said, wondering of him being so big and fat he couldn’t walk.

“Where are we gonna put all this ice cream? I don’t even think we have a fridge here” Roadhog grumbled, moving all the ice cream in one spot near the center of their current hide out.

“Shite! I don’t want it to get warm! I only think there’s one thing left to do” Junkrat huffed. He quickly left for a moment only to come back in just his trousers that looked more like a speedo, “it’s gonna be a long after noon. Might as well get comfy” Junkrat said, sitting on the couch next to Roadhog. Junkrat grabbed the nearest jug and removed the cap. It seems as if the ice cream had melted but it still remained fairly cold.

Roadhog blushed a little under his mask. Was Junkrat really going to eat all of this ice cream. He couldn’t imagine a very full and bloated Junkrat. His big belly in need of a good rub. Roadhog also grabbed a jug of ice cream and started to eat it only so Junkrat didn’t actually pop by the end of this.

Roadhog could totally see why Junkrat had put on so much weight in such a short amount of time. Junkrat swallows the ice cream and barely took any breaks for a breath of air. Roadhog was certainly enjoying the sight of his boyfriend over eat, so much so that only after one jug, Roadhog was too ‘full’ and insisted that Junkrat finish the rest.

It didn’t seem to bother Junkrat in the slightest, more ice cream to flow down his throat, and grow his gigantic belly, “come on hogs you could stand to put on a few pounds” Junkrat said between bites of ice cream.

Roadhog though for a bit before his stomach loudly growled and he reached for another jug of ice cream right, one more wouldn’t hurt. Roadhog certainly wasn’t the best of eaters, he usually only ate one giant portion to make sure he had enough energy and he find eating this much to be quite exhausting. As he continued to eat from the jug his muscle gut soon became bloated and looked more round and fat.

“Look at my belly rat, getting softer eh?” Roadhog said, poking his taut belly.

“I can’t get over how cute you are some times.” Junkrat laughed, “that’s pretty good, but it’s no use compared to this monster!” Junkrat said, smacking his large belly.

Roadhogs cheeked turned red, “do that again and I’ll fuck you right here, I’ll give no shits about whether the ice cream is warm or not” Roadhog warned, feeling a noticeable bulge in his pants. Junkrat always seemed to have this way with Roadhog, something about being so soft and squishy and submissive made Roadhog extremely turned on.

As Junkrat continued to push through multiple jugs of ice cream, Roadhog only slowed down a lot more as his stomach became full of the tasty treat, “*hiccup* rat I think I’m *hick* a-actually too full now” Roadhog said, leaning back and holding his full gut. The weight on his cock only managed to harden his bulge as well as when Junkrat just started to chug the melted ice cream.

Roadhog could see that Junkrat was starting to slow down as well. Stopping a lot more to allow himself to be up and hiccup. His breathing became labored as his full stomach pressed against his lungs. Roadhog could see how big and bloated Junkrats gut was getting, the sweating ball of dough growing in his lap and only growing heavier and heavier.

Roadhog couldn’t help himself, he sat on his knees around Junkrat and grabbed the nearest jug of ice cream, shoved it in the rats mouth and watched as Junkrat had to gulp it down. Roadhogs belly nearly touching Junkrats own fatter one, “need a little help there?” Roadhog snickered, groping Junkrats belly and showing off his dominance.

Junkrat had actually never been fed before, and didn’t know he could actually tap out and take a break. So Junkrat forced himself to chug all of the ice cream Roadhog was making him eat. Over time Junkrats big belly touched Roadhogs gut more and more. Filling up with as much ice cream as it could possibly hold. This was certainly the most he’s ever eaten and it was quite obvious.

Roadhog was having a great time, his cock feww harder and harder as it pressed against his under belly. This is the most horny he’s been in a long time. Filling up Junkrat to popping.

“My little piglet, your growing so well” Roadhog chuckled, smacking Junkrats belly as he fed him.

“You already did enough damage to yourself, for yourself to around 480 pounds huh? That’s an ok start. When I’m done with you, you’ll be so big you can’t even roll over” Roadhog smirked, being more relentless as he filled Junkrat up.

Thankfully for Junkrat, Roadhog was so good at stuffing that They were out of ice cream. Almost all of the jugs of ice cream were now in Junkrats swollen belly.

Junkrat was absolutely stuffed, sweat covered his almost naked body as his gigantic gut rested in his lap. Junkrat could barely move it on his own it was so damn heavy. It slashed around and made lots of noises as Roadhog took control, playing with Junkrats gut.

“Ye gods your relentless” Junkrat muttered, so full that he couldn’t even talk.

Roadhog snickered, “I couldn’t help myself, just watching be such a glutton is such a turn on. You don’t even try. Now that your so big and helpless. I have full control over my true piggy now” Roadhog chuckled lowly.

Junkrat had a smile on his face as he felt Roadhog shiver down his way too tight trousers down and search through all of his fat to find his throbbing cock. Starting would be called the fucking of two fatties.

————————————

Happy tummy Tuesday! Including chunkrat in a speedo because that’s all I can think about now


End file.
